User talk:Sloshedtrain
Welcome to my talk. ARCHIVES: 1 Hi, this is Chaddar. You sent me a message that I should read the rules when I first joined, so I tried to do that. I clicked on Site Rules and then on the first header: "General Rules and Conduct" and there was nothing but "Todo placeholder for protection". So... where are the actual rules? Sorry for the inconvience. The wiki is currently under maintence. I'll go and dig up the blogs of the rules. Sloshedtrain 02:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Pasta Quaity: Here Mark for Review: Here Article Listing and OC Rule: Here Unfinished Pastas: Here Spam Pages: Here Genre Violations: Here What happens if you break one of these rules: Here Hey. Sorry, I am new to this stuff, so how do I put it in user submissions? Use Heading 2 You go to user submission and alphapetaical place your name using the Heading 2. And link your pasta. Sloshedtrain 17:33, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Sloshedtrain, An error occured while I was editing my creepypasta Test Chamber 319. I wrote half of the story and publish and added it to the user submissions and things of that nature and then left. I came back later in the day to finish it. After I did it was fully published for awhile and when I checked again it was back to where it was when I published it originally. Please help me in any way you can. Stickshows 18:23, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Forget what I wrote I fixed it. :) Stickshows 18:36, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Sloshedtrain 19:10, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry 'bout any trouble, mate. I'll be more careful with my article listing next time. Moustacheman11 04:03, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey After unblocking someone, check the and find an entry that says "Autoblocked because your IP Belongs to (person that you unblocked)" and lift that block. TL;DR Remember to lift the autoblock too, if you dont, the users IP Address will still be blocked Bill9929 (talk) 16:40, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok. Sloshedtrain 19:17, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ok I am srry I was told to add cadagories to my pages so that is what I am doing. I have been makeing soo many mistakes since I started and it hasn't been a week.Tiff1234 00:13, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Thank you :) Hey, i just wanted to say Thank you for deleting that random post about me, Thing is there's still a post up on this site somewhere, And i think its from the same guy. Post that was deleted - Johnny Raptur3 - Raptur3Musik Is EVIL Hes Not Going To Stop! - Creepypasta Wiki And to answer your question. Guilt Trip was a pass along song for my mother who died. Not at all made to "Hurt People" in any way shape or form. Thank you for deleting the post. Johnny Raptur3. Ok. Sloshedtrain 01:46, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sorry about the catagory issue, I didn't check my talk page until after I was blocked. I know that itsn't an excuse for not reading the rules, not checking catigories, etc...just wanted to say sorry. AvalancheO 19:45, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Did you happen to notice... If Specter in the Glass Factory and The Phone Call were already added to the Article Listing? 'Cause sometimes my computer acts up and I swear I added them last night :P Also... my ADD totally didn't get the better of me and I totally didn't read your whole user page. But why did you tell me to watch out XD Mr.Zalgopasta 01:43, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh, because when people add it to the article listing. The press the "To an External Link". When they do this The Orphaned pages doesn't count them as linked. Sloshedtrain 01:52, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ohhh that makes sense :P Mr.Zalgopasta 01:54, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Eh, please help? Hey, erm, you might not WANT to answer this, but, can you help me make up topics that people will enjoy reading? Like seirsouly, no one will read my FireRed Creepypasta, it was just plain horrible, lol. Still, if you could help me or send me a list of things people will enjoy reading, nothing sexual, that would be great. Thanks! Love, Lyceum514 05:58, January 26, 2012 (UTC)Lyceum514 Hey uh, can you do something for me? Please? I need you to kinda delete my two Creepypasta. I have come up with a better idea for one (check my blog) so please delete them. I don't wanna get hate crap, lol. Thanks. Love, Lyceum514 03:47, January 28, 2012 (UTC)Lyceum514 Done Bill9929 (talk) 05:03, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I believe you have left me a message about me not being able to finish something so i was banned from writing for a day...Well i am quite baffled by this. What did i not finish? was it the article Call of Duty:sally's revenge? if that is it, i will gladly finish that. I have been busy recently and have not found the time for updating it. if not, please tell me otherwise. in case i do not get a response, email me. Stephen.graves12@hotmail.com. Need Help? With the Article Listing, Sloshy? Mr.Zalgopasta 22:39, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I always need help with the article listing. I'll to see one day when I no longer have to update the article listing. Sloshedtrain 23:36, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey its me again. regarding my article Call of duty:sally's revenge, how do i upload that to article listing? Come to chat, We need to talk. "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them Linkstar 05:00, February 1, 2012 (UTC)